


would you do me a favor?

by Spring_Emerald



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Post-Time Skip, Volleyball Dorks in Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:02:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27604622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spring_Emerald/pseuds/Spring_Emerald
Summary: please stop being so charming if you could-----Kuroo looks handsome. He always was but is even more now that his boyish charm has grown into a mature appeal. He’s glad that past Daichi was already exposed to a suit and tie wearing Kuroo somehow, and that he posts OOTD’s sometimes, because he didn’t think he could handle seeing him in such a get up if this had been the first time.This is the first time Daichi sees it in person though, so he thinks he’s still liable to lose it a little.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Sawamura Daichi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 96





	would you do me a favor?

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY KUROO!!! 
> 
> Title (and the whole inspiration of this fic, basically) is from [ Autopilot ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eqZ9jF9b_LM) by Reese Lansangan. I find it to be a very KuroDai song hahaha
> 
> Enjoy!

There was a moment of silent surprise between Kuroo and Daichi, that time they see each other again.

People are chattering excitedly about the recently concluded match, walking about the gymnasium in all manner around them, but as cliché as it sounds, the moment Daichi turned and meets Kuroo’s eyes in the middle of all that, he swears it felt like time slowed down and that they’re the only ones left.

It slowly flows again, the simultaneous upturning of their lips along with it -Daichi’s with a wide grin and Kuroo’s with his patented smile-smirk- as they move closer to each other. Greeting each other with finger guns is, if anything, a testament to how, even after the years apart, they can still read each other well enough, and Bokuto smothering each of them, then both of them in a sweaty group hug after that, is the perfect cherry on top. At least until he left them in favor of hounding Asahi after he’d seen him.

Kuroo’s still shaking his head fondly at Bokuto’s antics when Daichi quickly scans Kuroo’s get up.

When Kuroo looks at Daichi, he doesn’t bother hiding being impressed.

“Look at you, looking so respectable.”

Kuroo mock preens. “Excuse you, I _am_ a respectable member of the society now, Sawamura. I told you should start addressing me as Mr. Kuroo,” he says with an arrogant shrug before they chuckle it off.

“I almost didn’t recognize you. Glad you kept your signature hairstyle,” Daichi motions to his head.

Before Kuroo can reply though, Bokuto’s back and instantly starts talking Kuroo’s ears off, effectively pulling his attention. Daichi, used to this happening way back when goes back to what he always does when this happens which is to surreptitiously admire Kuroo.

He takes his time this time and _really_ looks. He lets his eyes roam over the way the fancy suit is cut in just the right places, giving Kuroo the professional look he’s going for, but accentuates his physical assets just right, all the way down to the sneakers he’s wearing, which Daichi couldn’t help but smile at.

Kuroo looks _handsome_. He always was but is even more now that his boyish charm has grown into a mature appeal. He’s glad that past Daichi was already exposed to a suit and tie wearing Kuroo somehow, and that he posts OOTD’s sometimes, because he didn’t think he could handle seeing him in such a get up if this had been the first time.

This is the first time Daichi sees it in person though, so he thinks he’s still liable to lose it a little.

He’d chuckled it off, but he’s thinking about how he would really like to call Kuroo ‘ _Mr. Kuroo_ ’, just to see his reaction and to test it on his tongue. It has a nice… ring to it and boy did that thought make him flush. Oh, what is he thinking? If Suga was here and not queuing to get Kageyama’s autograph, Daichi’s surely had already received multiple eyebrow waggles and growing a bruise on his ribs from hard elbowing from him.

He can’t help but feel happy though. It’s not like they completely lost any communication, they still chat and keep up with each other’s socials from time to time. However, it’s been an idle daydream of his, these past few days. How their reunion’s going to go, that is.

He wouldn’t have missed watching the match and his underclassmen for the world, but if Daichi’s being honest, it’s the thought of seeing each other again that’s gotten him more excited. But now that the moment’s here, now that they’re here, his brain doesn’t seem want to cooperate.

It’s not helping that Kuroo’s looking the way he is.

 _Ba-bump_.

Oh great, now his heart’s being difficult too.

A hand passing in front of his face jolts him.

“Sawamura, you alright there?” Kuroo asks with amused concern.

“Yeah! Sorry. I was just thinking…” He shakes his head, though he still feels dazed.

“About?”

“’Bout how it’s really nice to see you again,” Daichi murmurs.

He didn’t think Kuroo would hear, but apparently, he did, if the way he gapes and blush at Daichi’s thoughtless admission is to go by.

God, where is Daichi’s brain to mouth filter?

“It’s really nice to see you again too, Sawamura,” he says, hitting Daichi with metaphorical heart arrows because the boyish charm makes a reappearance.

Inner Daichi clutches at his heart. Outer Daichi madly flushes.

Daichi recovers first, but it’s Kuroo who recovers enough to bravely ask if he would like to go somewhere after this.

“Just the two of us?” Daichi asks before he even gave his mouth permission to speak, and it sends them back to where they were before.

“I m-mean Sugawara and Azumane are welcome to come, if they like?”

It’s Sugawara, finally back from fanboying over Kageyama and had been (unfortunately) witnessing these two hopeless idiots be useless around each other, who makes the decision for them.

“We don’t,” he exasperatedly says as he passes by behind Daichi. “Just go on a date already.”

“That settles it then,” Daichi says matter-of-factly after a few moments.

And if he’s made a fool out of himself even more as they go on their date, Daichi doesn’t mind. He figured out how to make Kuroo stay longer that night, after all. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
